1. Field
The following description relates to a non-contact type power transmission apparatus transmitting power in a non-contact manner, and a location-based service system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with development of wireless technology providing various functions, such as data transmission and power transmission, non-contact power transmission technology for wirelessly transmitting power to charge electronic devices in a non-contact manner has become a priority.
Technology in which power is wirelessly transmitted provides a mechanism to charge a mobile device without a physical contact with a charging device. Therefore, because the charging method is both convenient and offers a high degree of freedom to users, the technology for wireless power transmission has had various applications.
However, general wireless power charging technology only allows for the charging using a non-contact type power transmission apparatus and a non-contact type power reception apparatus, and is limited in that it may not provide separate user customized services.